Vampirism
by AyaxaChan
Summary: Vampirism/ refers to sexual arousal that depends on imagining one's self as or adopting an identity or role of a vampire / Vampire!Vanitas x Reader


Love at first bite

Bright, steady golden eyes hidden in the shadows watched as the people passed in the time of twilight. Looking at certain people, mostly women; who seemed to catch his now wandering glare.

Too skinny, seriously does that women ever eat? Next...

A rounded woman passed walking her small dog; those things are way too yappy. Next...

A young women, somewhere in her early twenties passed [h/c] hair, [e/y] eyes focused on her book as she walked. She looked very healthy, bingo. He was always very picky, his other colleagues mocked him for that. He watched as this lady was pulled into a dark alleyway. His eyes focused once again to see where his meal went. She struggled, hitting her book on a musty old man. He had seen his share of old men, mainly this master...but this man was just borderline foul. Disgusted at this being touching you he was about turn his back to look for someone else. The shrill of your protest and cries turned him to look over his shoulder. What a lovely scream you had. Sighing, he jumped back into the shadows and proceeded his way to "rescue" you.

Your eyes burned from the tears you spilt and your throat was dry and ached from the struggling screams you made. The man had his hand around your neck as he fumbled to grab your messenger bag which was crossed on your shoulder and placed to land on your hip. Your fingers tried to pry his dirt matted hand off your neck, but to no avail. As he grabbed your wallet he was about to book for it but a steady and overly confident hand was placed on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around only to be punched square in the jaw. He fell to the side as he held his jaw and his muffled agony was quickly shown.

"'Whu 'bassdurd! 'Ey 'hink 'whu 'roke mah 'aw! " He stood on his knees as his hands took place at feeling his dislodged jaw. You stretched to grab your wallet as the attackers hands tried to fix himself. A hand found the smooth leather before you could and you lifted yourself to see the man you'd call your savior. His yellow gaze met your [e/c] stare, bloodshot from the tears. You gulped and retrieved your wallet when he hands it to you.

"T-thank you..." You mumbled, coughing at the dryness of your speech.

"It's no problem, miss. Let's get you somewhere more decent for conversation, shall we?" You blush and nod as his hand slinked on the small of your back to lead you out of the alleyway, leaving the man in his torment of his bloody mouth.

"[Name]..." You softly replied as you took a sip of your flavored tea, letting the smoothness down your throat to soothe it. It was a little past midnight and hardly any people were around anymore, only club goers and late night prostitutes. Their giggles flew in the air as they past you and your guest.

"Vanitas, is what they call me. It's a pleasure to meet you, despite the lack of a good introduction." You smiled, he was quite the talker.

"It's fine, I'm glad you came when you did." The heat rising to your cheeks gave him good signs of your well-being. Not that he cared or anything, a meal is a meal...he'll get what he wants. He'd make sure of it. You set your cup down and looked at your phone, seeing how late the time had become.

"I-I think I should get going now..." Your distressed look gave him the warning you did not want to go alone.

"Let me walk with you." Relief was displayed and you gave a subtle small.

"Thank you."

A few days had passed since you had last seen Vanitas, his voice gave you warmth and security when you had that chat. You remember how the tea was sweet and it made your throat tickle. You saw his face in your memory, his raven locks and inhuman golden eyes. When he spoke his canine teeth were sharp to the point, giving you chills when he would give a toothy grin. You sighed, grabbing your messenger bag and heading toward the door. You looked down as you pasted the door and before you could turn around to lock it a dark figure lunged toward you. You dropped your phone and before you could scream everything went black.

Dark. Everything was dark...

You opened your eyes and yet found nothing but darkness. Lifting yourself you felt soft silky fabric beneath you. You clutched the fabric in your hands and rubbed it with your finger and thumb, soft. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeing a Victorian styled room. A vanity with dressers, a desk with paper and a quill, even the curtains were rustic with a laced trim. You stood before the vanity and took a seat infront of it. You had always thought you'd been born in the wrong era; this room suited you and your wish. You picked up the Victorian style hair brush, the thick bristles smoothing your hair. You sighed and looking into the mirror, your clothes had changed as well. A corset adorned your torso and the full skirt covered your feet completely. You felt like a princess, it made you happy...yet how did you end up here? Your gaze met the mirror again, those eyes protruding your being. You swiftly turned around to meet them.

"Vanitas?!" As quickly as you saw him, he was gone. His breath fanned your ear and neck, you grabbed to touch the sensation with nothing there to begin with. Your breath shuddered, scared and uneven. Just...what was he?

"[Name]." His voice was far off and distant for such a small room. He beckoned you to go and see him, but you had no idea where. Shifting to your feet and reached for the door handle and gave it a curt turn. The hallway you walked through seemed endless. An open doorway caught your attention and you proceeded through it. A ballroom surrounded your being and it was beautiful, your twirl inside of it and laugh even though the darkness was still suffocating.

"All this for a human? You better just deal with her quick and be done with it." Out of all people out there, he did not expect to hear that from him.

"Ventus, are you really one to lecture me about this? You had that moment with that one girl and-"

"Yeah and see where that got me?! Humans are no good, they just...ruin everything." His azure eyes were downcast as the thought of his incompatible lover flooded his memory. She was no good from the start.

"Well, she really wasn't that open with the fact that we're what we are." Monsters.

"Vanitas, I'm just saying it to remind you that we can't be a part of their world." Darkness.

"Ventus, you were the closest one to receiving that pleasure. What makes you think I could? After all, you're the light here." Ventus placed a hand on his sullen brother.

"I think it's best if we both don't try to disrupt the order further." Vanitas eyes gazed at your twirling form in the ballroom below. Should he try? Was what was written going to stop him? A smirk displayed his features.

"Let me have my fun tonight, brother. We shall see who will win." As his figure fell down to you, his sibling turned his back from the two.

"Soon brother, she will see the real you and we will then see, who shall win."

You fell down in your dizzy state and yet your bubbly laughs never ceased. You sat on your bottom and your face felt hot from the recent activity. A darkened figure approached you in a formal manner, despite your less-so-formal position.

"May I have this dance?" The blood rushed to your cheeks as your hear the silky smooth voice, reminded you of the silky sheets back in the bedroom. The hand extended for your own which you hesitantly took. As you were lifted to your feet, a hand placed on the small of your back and you placed your hand on his shoulder ready to dance. You felt uneasy to ask a question but did so anyway,

"W-where's the music?" The figure smiled, those familiar canines showing.

"Just wait..." You listened quietly as the two of you held your position. It was too quiet, but a soft hum started to play before it got to the main crescendo.

"Waltz of the flowers..." Was all you could mutter before being swept off your feet as the music played, being swayed in a forceful way yet it seemed to feel ethereal. It was so pure the way he held you, even if it was harsh and cold; it was an odd sensation to say the least. When the music ceased you looked up, to see those pools of gold swirling.

"Vanitas?" When that name left your soft lips, a shudder was almost visible in the males form. He turned from you holding your hand and led you out of the ballroom back to your room. He harshly pulled you in and quickly shut the door.

"W-what's wrong?" You lifted your hand to touch his shoulder, only to be shunned away.

"[Name]...I-I can't anymore..." You heart stopped at his sudden reaction, you almost began to pale in fear.

"I...I don't want to lose you, Vanitas..." You shifted in your spot, scared to move even an inch. You had fallen for this raven haired man and there wasn't much to stop you from getting what you wanted.

"You don't understand..." With his back still turned, he could feel his instincts coming in too quickly, he hadn't eaten in quite a while, due to being preoccupied with you. He didn't want to hurt you, yet you were the closest thing to filling his desire. His teeth began to grow and he hissed, trying to get the urge to stop.

"Vanitas, I don't care! I want to be with you!" Your confession slipped out to fast for you to handle. You were pinned down on the bed and could directly see what he was. A vampire.

"V-V-Vanitas?" He could see the fear pooling into your eyes, he was a monster...he didn't deserve you. The fear was bouncing off your eyes but soon was something different, it was soft and warm. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close. His amber gaze was full of concern, but it was starting to get the better of him; he was scared.

You flesh was so close, your sweet scent prominent it was intoxicating. He thought you'd kiss him but you didn't place him there, it was your neck. Your breath was short and fast, knowing this was what he needed and were going to give him what he wants no matter the cost. His teeth began to tip into the soft flesh, before biting down quickly to relieve the pain fast and get it over with. You stifled a soft scream your teeth clenching from the pain. You could feel him sucking away your blood, his lips pursing as he gulped. You thought he'd suck you dry but it was swiftly over with, he licked his lips and gave you a sheepish smile; blood being show in his white teeth. Your eyes widen at the sight but were replaced with a loving gaze. That's when you pulled him down for the kiss, he was shocked at this but gave in.

"[Name]...I could get used to only your blood, you're quite the delicacy." Seeing heat rise to your cheeks gave him relief. You smiled and held him close, taking in his warmth in the embrace.

"I think...I'd like that." You smiled up at him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips once more.

"I love you."

Ventus grinned as his back left the wall next to the bedroom door. His form began to trend down the hall leaving the two of you at your moment.

"Maybe darkness can have a happy end after all..."

END


End file.
